United Family
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Harry Potter finds a rather interesting letter in his vault that states that he is not the last Potter left due to the fact that he has three siblings. Being rewritten & the new version is co-written with d4rkf0x. Anyone interested in helping me with Nat's Russian (which may be anything between once & every Chapter)?
1. The Letters in the vault

**Hello!**

**Here is another crossover of mine, or at least a part of it. It just wouldn´t go out of my head.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tony: Do we have to do this?  
><strong>

**Natasha: I agree, that is unnessacary.**

**Me: You may be rich, but I can´t afford a lawyer.**

**Harry: Marvelgeek42 does not own the Avengers, Harry Potter, the British Royal Family or anything esle, she just loves to play with them.**

**Marie: And mess up family trees**

**Me: Yes.**

* * *

><p>Harry was very nervous. This would be the first time, he´d be going in his family vault, nobody told him of earlier, most assuming, he´d already know, what he didn´t.<p>

Right now, he was standing in front of the vault, waiting for his Gyffindor courage to come back from America, where he fought with the Avengers since they were formed.

He inhaled strongly an steppe in. It was full of Jewels, Stickels, Galleons. About thirty times as much as in his trust vault.

But Harry ignored all of it, reaching straight for the letters, with his name printed on them. Quickly he opened them and began to read:

_Dear Harry, My dearest son,_

_If you are reading this, your mother and I died when you were young._

_It is probably Dumbledore´s fault. He is a manipulating old bastard._

_He forced us to give your two siblings away. You have an older brother and a twin sister. Your brother is named Anthony Edward and was adopted by an American called Howard Stark and your twin is called Nathalie Lily and was adopted by a Russian man called Romanoff. Only Remus, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore know of them, not even your grandparents know. Dumbledore casted a block on both of them, so that they are squibs._

_Find them and tell them the truth, my son, so that a least my children can live together._

_Another important thing he probably din´t tell you about, is your, and your siblings statues. You and Anthony were born Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Flamel-McGonegall-Prevell, Prince of England. Natalie is the same just with Lady._

_However here is a list, magically cept up to date_

_Anthony: Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Flamel-McGonegall-Prevell, Prince of England, Baron Stark, Earl of Bristol, Duke of Buckingham, Savior of the world, Ironman_

_Harry: Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Flamel-McGonegall-Prevell-Snape-Riddle-Lupin-Creevey-Malfoy-Crabbe-Goyle, Prince of England, Duke of Oxford, Savior of both worlds, The-choosen-slayer-of-Voldemort-and-robber-of-Grinngots-and-the-ministry-and-trainer-of-the-DA-and-freeer-of-the-creatures-and-youngest-seeker-of-the-century-and-savior-of-the-philosopher´s-stone-and-slayer-of-slytherins-basilisk-and-the-one-who-proved-sirius-blacks-innocence-and-winner-of-the-triwizard-tournament-at-age-forteen-and-the-ninth-to-hear-this-damn-prophercy-and-who-had-to-watch-many-murders-and-who-destored-or-helped-to-destoy-voldemorts-hocruxes-even-if-he-was-one-himself-and-a-parselmouth-and-merchant-of-death-and-the-boy-who-just-wont-fucking-die-and-we-are-sure-much-more-and-has-too-many-damn-hypens-in-his-name_

_Nathalie: Lady Potter-Black-Merlin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Flamel-McGonegall-Prevell, Princess of England, Duchess of Manchester_

_Love, your father,_

_James Charlus Potter, also known as the person who refuses to list his titles_

He...he was royal? If Vermin had known that...Even more important: He was a twin an a little brother? Tony´s and Nat´s brother?

_Dear Harry,_

_your father told you of your titles and place in this world, both worlds, and I´m saying for both of us how incredibly proud we are of you, as well as your siblings. We love you and would always die for all of your safety. I hope that bastard lets us keep your younger sister, when she´s born in the beginning of November. We are going to call her Marie Janet._

_Our father and me love all four of you so incredibly. We never wanted to give either them away. When you find them, please give them the letters your father and me have written for them._

_Harry, never forget, your parents love you and your three siblings._

A big brother too? _**I have to check that this is true**_, I thought while stroming out and disaparating.

* * *

><p><strong>I played with the royal family tree and I still have to clear my mind how exactly they´ve got all these lines, but it will be explained.<strong>

**ALSO:**

PLEASE check out m other stories, one or two will get an update before monday. Maybe three, if "Who said they where human" _finally_ gets two more reviews.

**REVIEW, I BEG YOU. AND VIRTUAL COOKIES (::) (::) (::)!**

**~Marvelgeek42**


	2. Collecting Missing Infomation

**Heya!**

**Thanx for all the feedback.**

**To everyone who "complained" about my spelling: I´m sorry, I forgot to change the settings to english (I´m German) and for some reason spell check refuses to work for german...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry: This a Dumbledore bashing story?**

**Nat: From what you´ve read, it had to come sooner or later**

**Me: Yeah whatever.**

**Marie: WAIT A SECOND! You made...HIM...our great-grandfather?!**

**Tony: YOU****, Girl, are mean...what is your name?**

**Me: I won´t tell my real name, but if you want to, you can call me Dominique or Dom or Nique.**

**Marie: Whatever. You love messing up family trees, don´t yeah?**

**Me: Yes, I love it...**

* * *

><p><em>LAST TIME<em>

_A big brother too? _**I have to check that this is true**, _I thought while stroming out and disaparating._

* * *

><p>When he stood alone in his home, Harry began to think.<p>

Was that possible? He was a big brother, as well as a little one and a twin?

-Flashback-

_It was after the Battle of Manhattan, as it would be nicknamed later. The seven Avengers were sitting in a half demolished restaurant, eating a strange kind of sandwich, called "Sharwarma"._

_None of them spoke a word, until Tony asked: "What exactly is that thing, what you can do, lightning boy? Your file, even the most secret version, was nearly empty."_

"_He´s right", noted Bruce,"You helped a lot, but we still don´t know, what you can do"._

"_Yeah, what´s with this freaky stick that fires light?", Clint joined the conversation._

_Thor and Natasha also looked curious, so he started to explain._

"_What I can do is magic. No, Sirius Lee", Harry chuckled at his private joke, "There are hundreds and thousands of witches and wizards all over the world."_

"_And what is the limit of your little _Abracadabra_?", Tony seeked for more knowledge._

_Harry jumped up, holding Tony his wand in his face and asked: "What did you say?"_

"_Relax, I just said Abracadabra, you know, what every child thinks magic is, Emerald?" _

_Harry did as told and apologized: "I´m sorry, but these words sound close, to close to be a concidense, like one of the three most forbidden spells in the Wizarding World."_

"_Care to explain, Harry?"_

"_Very well, there a three charms, called the Unforgiveables, where you go straight in prison for use on a human, except under certain circumstances._

_The first one is the Curciatus,or _Crucio_.It is a spell for torture."_

_Harry paused, seeing the worried faces of the other six team members_

"_Don´t worry, I won´t use it._

_Second is the _Imperius_, which I´d advice you all to learn to shake off. It is basically what Loki did to Clint."_

_The Avengers grimaced._

"_I´ll teach you to fight it._

_Last is the one, that is in my opinion the worst one, the _Avada Kedavra_."_

"_I can see why you misunderstood. What does it do?", responded Steve_

"_It kills"Harry mumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear._

"_Sorry. Did you know anyone who...?", tried Bruce._

"_Yeah. But that is no story for now."_

_-End Flashback-_

Harry was still surprised they had accepted it that easily. Tony later had said to him: "What is normal?", when he had asked, why they didn´t react the normal way.

Technically, it could really be possible, that he was the twin of Natasha.

-Flashback-

"_So, Harry, tell us more about yourself", ordered Bruce, when the team sat together in Stark Tower a few day later._

"_YES, SON OF JAMES, TELL US MORE ABOUT YOURSELF!", boomed Thor._

"_Inside voice, Goldilocks, inside voice", scolded Tony._

"_Okay, I was born on the 31st July 1990 -", Harry started_

"_Are you kidding me?", interrupted Natasha._

"_No, I´m not, why?"_

"_That is my birthday!"_

_-_End Flashback-

A little wonder they had not found out then, if that was true. He read the letters again, when he realized two things he had not seen before. Both letters were dated 29th October 1991, two days before they died. Also, he had missed a part of his mother´s letter.

_I know you are probably wondering, how Dumbledore could have forced us to give Natalie and Anthony up for adoption._

_He stuck us under the _Imperius_, we just found out today. We plan to move to another house, as soon as Marie is born. We want nothing to do with him anymore._

_If all goes well, you will never read this. If not, I hope you have lived with Sirius, Remus and Marie. And I hope, that you will never get to read this version, as we will edit it, as soon as something changes._

_Your loving mother, Lily Jane Potter nee Evans_

That cleared a bit of Harry´s confusion, but he had to be sure about everything before he told the other Avengers.

Imagine, if that turned out to be wrong!

After he had an idea, how to sure, he got a few hairs of Tony and Natasha and appeared at Ron´s and Hermonie´s door.

When Hermonie opened the door, she first asked: "Why are you here Harry? You were just here yesterday!"

"I need you to perform three heritage tests. I´ll explain later"

"Okay...Come in..."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, they had the proof. All heritages tests fitted together.<p>

**HARRY JAMES POTTER:**

**FATHER: **James Charlus Potter

**MOTHER: **Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

**GRANDPARENTS: **Charlus Potter, Doria Potter nee Black, Edward Evans, Lavender Evans nee Miller

**PARTIAL HEIR OF: **British Throne (18th in line), Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Merlin, McGonegall, Potter, Prevell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

**LIVING RELATIVES: **Anthony Edward Stark (Potter) (Older Brother), Natalie Lily Romanoff (Potter) (Twin Sister), Marie Janet Williams (Potter) (Younger Sister), Steven Grant Rogers (Maternal Great-grandfather), Minerva McGonegall (Twin sister of maternal Great-grandmother), British Royal Family

**MAGICAL ABILITIES: **

Magic – Blocked 20 %- By Albus Dumbledore

Parselmouth – Blocked 50% - By Albus Dumbledore

Elemental Magic (Specifically Air) – Blocked 30% - By Albus Dumbledore

Photographic Memory – Blocked 90% - By Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphogus – Blocked 85% - By Albus Dumbledore

Animagus (Phoenix) – Blocked 25% - By Albus Dumbledore

Master of Death

Wordless Magic – Blocked 40% - By Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic – Blocked 50% - By Albus Dumbledore

**ANTHONY EDWARD STARK (POTTER)**

**FATHER: **James Charlus Potter

**MOTHER: **Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

**GRANDPARENTS: **Charlus Potter, Doria Potter nee Black, Edward Evans, Lavender Evans nee Miller

**PARTIAL HEIR OF: **British Throne (17th in line), Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Merlin, McGonegall, Potter, Prevell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

**LIVING RELATIVES: **Harry James Potter (Younger Brother), Natalie Lily Romanoff (Potter) (Younger Sister), Marie Janet Willams (Potter) (Younger Sister), Steven Grant Rogers (Maternal Great-grandfather), Minerva McGonegall (Twin sister of maternal Great-grandmother), British Royal Family

**MAGICAL ABILITIES:**

Magic – Blocked 97 % - By Albus Dumbledore

Parselmouth – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

Elemental Magic (Specifically Fire) – Blocked 80% - By Albus Dumbledore

Photographic Memory – Blocked 30% - By Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphogus – Blocked 91% - By Albus Dumbledore

Animagus (Fox) – Blocked 75% - By Albus Dumbledore

Wordless Magic – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

**NATALIE LILY ROMANOFF (POTTER)**

**FATHER: **James Charlus Potter

**MOTHER: **Lily Jane Potter nee Evans

**GRANDPARENTS: **Charlus Potter, Doria Potter nee Black, Edward Evans, Lavender Evans nee Miller

**PARTIAL HEIR OF: **British Throne (19th in line), Black, Flamel, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Merlin, McGonegall, Potter, Prevell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin

**LIVING RELATIVES: **Anthony Edward Stark (Potter) (Older Brother), Harry James Potter (Twin Brother), Marie Janet Williams (Potter) (Younger Sister), Steven Grant Rogers (Maternal Great-grandfather), Minerva McGonegall (Twin sister of maternal Great-grandmother), British Royal Family

**MAGIAL ABILITIES:**

Magic – Blocked 98 % - By Albus Dumbledore

Parselmouth – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

Elemental Magic (Specifically Water) – Blocked 70% - By Albus Dumbledore

Photographic Memory – Blocked 90% - By Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphogus – Blocked 50% - By Albus Dumbledore

Animagus (Snake) – Blocked 80% - By Albus Dumbledore

Wordless Magic – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Magic – Blocked 100% - By Albus Dumbledore

"It is true", whispered Hermonie, "You have a family"

"That bastard, Dumbledore!", yelled Ron, "The Dursleys, your "Only Living Relatives" as if."

"I am going to tell the Avengers and find my younger sister", Harry promised himself, "But first, Hermonie? How do I lift blocks?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have cleared my mind about the family tree and edited Chapter One...<strong>

**Please Review, Vote in my Poll and...do whatever you wanna do.**

**PEACE OUT! I have to destroy Joturnheim**

**~Marvelgeek42**


	3. Finding and Starting

**Oh, my gosh! *squeaks, jumps up and down and such stuff***

**71 Follows and 64 Favorites? I did NOT expect that!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Marie: YAY! I finally am in a chapter!**

**Harry: I am not sure, if they are all in character.**

**Me: Thanx for reminding me! JKR owns all people, except for Marie, Luce and Jérémy, who will probably never speak a sentence.**

**Tony: I sense other plans for the pairings!  
><strong>

**Natalie: But she won´t tell.**

**Me: You are right. Now, on with the Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hermonie teached him and after he got rid of his blocks, he began to search for Marie. He knew, he could use the internet, or simply ask Tony, but first he tryied local sources. He fell asleep over his search arround 1 AM (GMT).<p>

The next morning (EST), Harry aparated back to Stark Tower. All Avengers, except for Thor were in the room.

"Hey, Harry! Where have you been?", demanded Clint when he saw him.

Alright, here come the news. I wonder how they will react...

"Gringotts. You know, the wizard bank."

Steve asked: "Any interesting happenings?"

Nope, he just found out four of seven people of the team were related.

"Yes, definitely. So interesting, I didn´t believe it at first. And I decided to finally tell you all my story. You have right to hear it, espacially you three", Harry finished, pointing at Tony, Nat and Steve.

"Errr, why do they have more right to know?", asked Clint

"Excellent question. Read this piece of perament, which is the result of a heritage test, performe by Hermonie Jean Weasley nee Granger."

Clint looked down to the parchment and gasped.

"What?", asked Bruce.

"_**LIVING RELATIES: **__Anthony Edward Stark (Potter) (Older Brother), Natalie Lily Romanoff (Potter) (Twin Sister), Marie Janet Williams (Potter) (Younger Sister), Steven Grant Rogers (Maternal Great-grandfather), Minerva McGonegall (Twin sister of maternal Great-grandmother), British Royal Family_, is that really true?"

Tony, Steve and Natasha stared at each other, than at Harry.

"Erhm, yes?"

Tony turned arround, and suddely a holographic screen appeared in front of him. He began to type quickly for about a minute.

"Here, I have found my adoption paper. An yours, sis."  
>"Don´t call me that!"<p>

"I am, apparently, your older brother, I can call you, what I want."

"What I don´t get is, why are these Dursley "people" not on this?", Steve asked, still confused and overwhelmed.

"Nope. I still have to find out. They are still alive...What are you doing now, Tony?"

"I am searching every data bank in the world for a "Marie Janet Williams" born in the eigthies. If you could clearify that a bit, bro?"  
>How does he get used to that that quickly?<p>

"Well, in the letter I found in my - our family vault, it said she wasn´t born yet. The letter was dated 29th October 1991. They died two days later, so either later that day or on the 30th."

For about one and a half minutes, Tony contiue to search the holo screen, while Clint climbed on the highest point of the room, which was apparently just the bar, so he muttered things like "Not high enough", "I need higher places" and "not good for spying". Steve sat on a chair next to the bar, wondering, how he was a father, and even more, a _great_-grandfather!

Natasha - Natalie was sitting on the couch. On the outside, everything was as usual, but one the inside, she was freaking out. She couldn´t possibly the sister of Tony Stark?! Harry, she could imagine, but not bloody _Stark_!

Bruce was standing next to Tony, thinking. He always knew, that there was some sort of relation between them. Harry and Tony looked just looked to simular, to be not relate at all. He had just asumed that they were distant cousins. But he guessed, brothers worked as well.

Harry just standed there, wondering, why nobody argued a bit. The Avengers may be used to strange things, but -

His thoughts were interrupted by Tony screaming: "I FOUND HER!"

"Well?"

"Marie Janet Williams, born on the 30th October 1991, adopted by Daniel and Cosette Williams on the 18th June 1992 in Sydney?! How did she get there? However, she graduated top of the class from North Sydney Girls High School. Got a stipendium for _the École des Beaux-Arts_. An Artist, huh? Obviously, she is twenty-two. She is afraid of rats."

Harry snorted at the irony.

"And, yeah, that more or less all. And she looks like this."

A picture of a beautiful redheaded girl appreared on the holo-screen.

"Wow, good looks obviously run in the familiy", Clint told Nat, looking in her eyes.

"Err yeah...do you want to tell the story first or go find her?", asked Bruce.

Harry thought for about half a second and then answered: "Find her"

"To the Stark Jet!", screamed Tony while walking out, "Vive la France!"

* * *

><p>IN FRANCE - MARIE´S PoV<p>

"MARIE! WAIT FOR ME!", yelled my best friend Lucy. She was late, as usual.

I know her, since I can remember. Back in Sdney, we were in the same orphanage. While her parents died in a car crash, I was simply left on the doorstep with a note. _I am Marie Janet. My parents are dead. My birthday in the 30th October 1991._ I wish, whoever wrote this note, had wrote a little more, like my last name.

"MARIE JANET WILLIAMS, YOU BETTER WAIT RIGHT NOW! OR SHALL I TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN WE WERE FOURTEEN -"

I stopped. There was no way, I´d let her tell _this_. "WELL, HURRY UP! I DON´T WANNA BE LATE!", I shouted back.

I will not be late to the first class I ever have with Jérémy LeBleau. He is so amazing! He is so incredibly cute and nice and...so much else! There is no way, you can just choose a few.

Finally, she has reached me.

"So, do you wanna see that movie this weekend?"

"Which one?", as if there was only one in cinema

"It´s calles "The Wolf of Wall Street", I don´t now what it is about, but it has Leonaro DiCaprio!"

Did I mention Luce is obsessed with former named actor? No? Well, now you know!

"Okay, if you pay!"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>After the class, Luce and me were the last ones to come out of the building. When we wanted to go down the stairs, six men and a woman stood there.<p>

But not any random people! The bloody Avengers were in front of me!  
>"Errrr, heeeey...", I stuttered.<p>

Of course, Luce had to have a better reaction: "Hello, I am Lucy Jackson. This is my best friend, Rie. Can we help you?"  
>Captain America stepped forward. "Yeah, actually, we are searching for a student here. A Marie Janet Williams. Do you know her?"<br>The godamn Avengers are searching for ME?!

"I am Marie. What.. I mean why are you searching for me?"

Golden looked to the others and than directly in my eyes.

"That is going to sound utterly crazy, but we have found information which reavaled that you are the sister of Natalie, Tony and me."

What?

* * *

><p>After they had finished explaining the story to Marie and her friend Lucy, they demanded to come back with them to America, luckly.<p>

Tony played a few contacts, so that officially, they were doing a reaserach for "The Life of famous people"

Please don´t ask me, what the heck that has to do with art, I don´t know.

"So, Harry, can you please please tell your story? I´m tired of waiting after two years", pleaded Clint, when all eight of us, and Thor, were back into the living room of the Avengers Tower.

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable, I is a long story. The years 2001 to 2008 alone are enough to write seven books or make eight movies"

Tony quickly called several curious people. Pepper, Rhodney and...actually that were all. The three of them sat down on a couch, Clint and Natalie choose a love seat, Lucy sat down next to Steve at the bar, which resulted in Marie draggin Bruce to sit next to them.

"Okay, let´s start. There was that wizard by te name Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he called himself Lord Voldemort. He was about the Hitler of the wizarding world."  
>"What do you mean?", asked a kinda angry Steve.<br>"He thought all non-magical people, like his father, as well as their magical children and all magical creatures were not worth living. Voldemort basically started two wars. The first one was from 1980 until Halloween 1991. When he murdered James and Lily Potter and died trying to murder me."  
>"WHAT?!", shouted the whole room in anger.<br>We needed to find a solutionn for Bruce, otherwise the "Other Guy" is going to interrupt soon.

"Well, yes, more about that later. I was claimed to be the only survivor, which was proven wrong by Marie, named "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and that bastard by the name Dumbledore laid me on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, claiming they were my only living relatives. But apparently, they aren´t related to us at all."  
>"Another point to investigate."<br>"Yep, because that is the same guy who forced Mum and Dad to give you two up for adoption and blocked all of us to an extent."  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"I have a proof taht he blocked the three of us. Marie, for you I just assume, because you never went to a magical school, did you?"  
>"No, she didn´t", answered her friend Lucy.<p>

"Do you want me to lift these blocks now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading, please review, my poll, etc., etc.<strong>

**Also: Check out "Who said they are human?". I want to update again, but I need a review again.**

**I have a plan: ATTACK!  
><strong>

**~Marvelgeek42**


	4. Magic and Technology

**120 Follows and 98 Favos!? That is_ Ridikulus_!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Marie: Ey, Tony was much more in this Chapter!  
><strong>

**Tony: I know, Rie, but could that maybe, just really prehaps be the fault of -**

**Me: ABABABAB! No spoiling!**

**Natalie: You mean like we have something better to do?**

**Harry: I´m still surpised it took this long.**

**Me: I know, I had this Chapter ready and was just to lazy to type. I know, I´m a horrible person.**

**Natalie: MARVELGEEK42 OWNS NOTHING AND PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE HER KNOW YOU DO NOT NTENT TO KILL HER!**

**Harry: You made this voluntary? Something new happens everyday.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

_"I have a proof that he blocked the three of us. Marie, for you I just assume, because you never went to a magical school, did you?"_

_"No, she didn´t", answered her friend Lucy_

_"Do you want me to lift these blocks now?"_

* * *

><p>"You mean I´m best-friends with a witch. A real witch with a broomstick and a wand and everything who is additionally the sister of famous people?", asked Lucy before anyone could do anything.<p>

Harry nodded `yes´.

"You don´t dare to say no, Rie!"

"Wasn´t planning to!", screamed a very enthusiastic Marie. Bruce looked lie her screams didn´t mind him. Strange. Usually, if someone yelled, he was close to `hulk-out´.

"Unless hell froze over, which didn´t happen, as far as I´m aware: YES!"

"I would also prefer to have control about all my abilities", finished a focused Natalie.

"Okay, I´d say ladies first. Marie or Natalie?"

* * *

><p>"NOW ME!", yelled Tony, jumping up and down like a 5-year-old.<p>

"Oka- no, wait. I´m not sure I should."

"That I find downright mean! You had no second thoughts with them!", he pointed to their sisters who were currently trying to figure out, what _Parselmouth_, _Animagus_, _Metamorphogus_ and_ Elemental_ meant.

"Oi! It may be saving your life!", Harry yelled. The whole room stared at him in concern.

"Magic and Technology don´t get along. The Magic of Marie -"

"Rie for you two"

"Rie, Natalie and me won´t make an effect as it´s normally only an issue, if there are ten magical people or more. No wizard or witch ever had Technology _inside _him or her, so I have no idea, if the reactor had any problems. Maybe ´Monie knows..."

"Who?"  
>"My sister-in-law. The one who performed the Heritage Tests."<p>

"Well, you just mentioned these Tests again. So I think it´s a good time to ask: Who is Albus Dumbledore? He was in the story and he blocked all of you four!"

"Yes, I´d like to know who I have to kill", muttered both, Clint and Natalie.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but he´s already dead."

"Awww", pouted Clint.

"Whatever. We can use a Pevensie. Before you ask: It´s basically a bowl you can put memories in an then you can `Go in´ and watch it like you were there. You can´t interact, though."

"That sounds great",agreed everyone.

"Okay, back to the other problem...I´ll Floo Hermonie. No...wait...no fireplace...Portkey! Has anyone a useless object I could use?"

Luce muttered: "Wait a sec- I´m the Queen of Useless things", and began to search her purse. After about five seconds she yelled: "Got something!"

It turned out to be an empty pack of gum.

"Good, now, _Portus_", Harry tapped the pack with his wand, "Tony, wanna join me? I have to warn you though, it doesn´t feel good andd you land one foot above the ground."  
>"Who cares? I´ll tag along!"<p>

"Okay, just touch this thing and wait until 5:00 PM. Merlin, I´m glad she´ll be out of bed anyways."

The two brothers disappeared in a strange light **(A/N: There is a light, isn´t it? In this fic it is anyways)** and left the rest confused.

* * *

><p>IN ENGLAND – WEASLEY MANOR<p>

Tony and Harry appeared outside with a plopp.

Thanks to the warning, even Tony who did this the first time didn´t fall.

Harry looked around and called out: "´MONIE, I HAVE A PROBLEM, I KNOW IT IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, BUT YOU HAVE A 7-YEAR-OLD, A TODDLER AND TWO PREGNANT WOMEN IN THERE. I KNOW YOU´RE AWAKE"

A brown-haired woman – witch, which was one of the former named pregnant ones, stormed out: "HARRY! THERE IS NO NEED TO YELL!"  
>"First: Yes, there is. Second: You´re yelling yourself. Third: You have the <em>Muffilato<em>, no neighbors and were all awake anyway. And last but not least: I´m the Master of Death, sadly, I can do what I want!"  
>"Gee, Harry. Also no need to overreact. So what do you need my help for?"<p>

"´Monie, this is Tony. Tony, Hermonie. You see, ´Monie the Arc-Rector..."  
>"I see. I knew it had a good side that George and Company are visiting."<p>

"Oh! Fred and Roxie are here?!"  
>"Yes, now, on with the plan..."<p>

* * *

><p>All ten magical people currently there (even if three of them were toddlers), assembled in the garden.<p>

They waited and watched the Reactor, but nothing happened.

Tony literally jumped of happiness, which made the toddlers and Teddy laugh.

They stayed for fifteen minutes and talked (read: Tony and Teddy made James Sirius, Fred George and Roxanne Angelina laugh and Harry snogged his pregnant wife Ginny somewhere, just as Ron and Hermonie and George and Angelina did), but they had to go back.

"Okay, we have to go, Tony!", yelled Harry.

"Just a sec!", Tony answered, giving Teddy a card with his number, whispering: "If you ever need me, no matter for what, call me. As can all of your honorary cousins and siblings.

Harry was stunned. That was so...un-TonyStark-like...but then, he was a Potter by blood.

* * *

><p>STARK TOWER<p>

Tony danced through the room: "Yes! I´m an awesome wizard, who cool is that."

"I take it worked", asked Bruce who had Marie strangely close for that they didn´t knew each other 24h.

"Why don´t we continue tomorrow? To much has happened today to let me tink clear...", suggested Harry.  
>"Good idea", agreed Pepper, " Now, I don´t care if you are a god, magical an assasin or whatever. Everyone not in bed in 10 minutes, I´ll let JARVIS check, has to bring out the trash of the whole Tower for a week without any skills, powers or help!"<p>

Had you been standing outside, you would have been overrun by nine people stroming out the room.

Thor was runnig to the 80th floor, Steve the 81st, Clint and Natalie to floor 82 and 83, Lucy and Marie were searching the guest room in the 85, and Bruce was on his way to 91. (Floors 86-90 were training and labs)

Harry simply apparated in his floor, floor 92. Just under the penthouse

The perks of being "raised" in the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>Each and everyone was thinking about the next day.<p>

For Tony, Natalie and Marie it meant story-time of their brother and training their "new" magic.

For Bruce, Steve and Lucy, it mean story-time and getting to know Marie, Lucy and Steve better. (Yes, in this order)

For Pepper, Rhodney, Thor and Clint it meant story-time.

And for Harry?

Harry knew he had to reval secrets tomorrow. Good-kept secrets.

Was he looking forward to the net day?

He was not sure

* * *

><p><strong>I´m not in, I´m technically out.<strong>

**~Marvelgeek42**


	5. Sharing Information

**Me: 54 Reviews, 140 Favos, 168 Follows and OVER 17-FUCKING-THOUSAND VIEWS! I must be sleeping. Or in heaven.**

**Tony: The latter would explain your lack of updates. I mean honestly, OVER TWO-FUCKING-MONTHS!**

**Me: HEY! It's not my fault...at least not completly. I had the Chapter ready a month ago, I'm gone _Five Minutes_, because my Mom called and BOOM! Everything I had written: gone.**

**Harry: At least you rewrote it!**

**Me: Actually, I wrote a new one. I planned, just to do the same again, but three thoughts attacked me and this is the result.**

**Marie: What were these?**

**Natalie: The faster someone *stares at Tony* does the Disclaimer, the faster you'll know.**

**Tony: *sighs* She *points at me* owns nothing.**

**Me: FAMOUS! NOTHING FAMOUS I OWN STUFF!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_

_Harry knew he had to reval secrets tomorrow. Good-kept secrets._

_Was he looking forward to the next day?  
><em>

_He was not sure_

* * *

><p>In the next morning when he woke up, Harry remembered something.<p>

They had to inform someone of this new information.

Preferably all people who needed to know (and who were not related to any of them) at once.

But who needed to know?

* * *

><p>When Harry came down to the kitchen, the Avengers, Pepper, Marie, Lucy, Rhodney, as well as Jane and Darcy (who arrived sometime around 3 AM) were waiting for him.<p>

"Well, before we continue with the story, I remembered something. We sorta need to tell the governments this", Harry said sitting down an and preparing a bowl of cereal.

"Did you just say _governments_?", Tony asked.

Harry nodded: "Yes. We need to tell the British and American government for sure and maybe the Russian and either French or Australian one. Depending on you official nationalities." Harry pointed at his sisters.

"I'm American", Natalie answered.

"I'm Australian", Rie continued.

"That means we have to inform the Queen, the British and Australian Prime Minister, the President and all three 'Minister of Magic'."

"Are all heads of government informed about magic?", Bruce asked.

"Yes. The heads of state and government and...of secret agencies."

"Like Fury?", Steve wanted to know.

"Yeah."

"Now, how do we arrange a meeting with all these people?", Jane inquired.

"I have the phone number of the President", Tony said.

"And I am friend with the British Minister of Magic, who just happens to have his monthly meeting with David Cameron and Queen Elizabeth today, and through Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and me working here, _and being a celebrity_, I have contact with the American Minister. So these people can inform each other, that a meeting is needed, and then they arrange a date and a place."

The others nodded in acceptance.

Clint agreed: "Sounds like that would work."

* * *

><p>While Tony went to contact the president (who he had got the number from after saving him (although Rhodney actually saved him) around Christmas) and Harry contacted the Ministers of Magic who in turn were going to contact the others, the others were wating in the living room. Lucy and Rie sat at the middle two seats of the bar, with Steve next to Lucy and Bruce next to Rie. The four of them were discussing, what they were going to do eactly, when they were meeting these important people. Clint and Natalie were snogging somewhere in the air vents. Jane was trying to teach Thor how to use a microwave. Pepper, Rhodney and Dacry were just laughing about some joke or something.<p>

Harry came into the room after half an hour (Tony was in his workshop, because he had a project for Stark industries to finish by tomorrow and Pepper had threatened him with no sex for a month).

"Okay, we ALL, are going to meet the important people I'm too lazy to name, tomorrow at 1 PM. Hey, Thor?"

The blonde god looked up from the microwave.

"YES, SON OF", Thor yelled, before he remembered the 'inside voice' Jane taught him yesterday (again), "Son of James?"

"Just curious, but how much of mythology is true? Like Loki's children? And are god of other mythologies, like Poseidon/Neptune out there too?"

The god smiled that it was (finally) his turn of explaining things.

The other Avengers, Jane, Darcy, Lucy, Rie, Pepper and Rhodney looked interested too.

"Ind-"

"Wait a second. Tony would be furious, if he missed that, so can't we, I dunno, let him watch this over the security camera or something?", Rhodney asked.

"There won't be a need to", Tony said, standing in the doorway.

"Tony, you should be working on the StarkPhone."

"I'm finished. I had about 85.718% and apparently, these blocks reduced my work speed about 27.437%"

The others just stared at him.

"What? Howard had me injected with something to make me smarter. I'm naturally a genius, even under those blocks. And now they're gone."

"...Yeeeaaaah, so anyways", Clint said, "You were saying, Thor?"

"From what I heard, most 'Myths' of the ancient people of Midgard are actually true. Some, like these about my brother's children are partly true. He does have children, but only six, instead of nine. Slephinir, Jormungardr, Fenrir, Hel, Nari and Vali. Others, for example these about Loki being the blood brother of my father, Odin, are false."

"Does that mean, you really dressed up as a bride to receive...your hammer one time?", Darcy giggled.

Thor blushed. The others, well, not Steve, laughed.

"What about the Greek, Roman, Egyptian Myths? And all the others?", Steve asked.

"I do not know about others, but I do know that the Olympians and the Eygptians exist. The Olympians are actually in the city you call New York."

The people listening gasped.

Natalie repeated: "Did you just say, that there are _Greek Gods_ in _New York_?"

"On the top of the building you call the 'Empire State Building'. Though it is not visible for mortals and they won't let you come there. In their case, every single story is real. Their habits concerning having children with mortals did not change."

"You are telling us, that there are a few dozen children of Zeus"

Thunder

"Not mine."

"Whatever, that there are tons of demigods running around?"

"Indeed. The Greeks are here in New York, while the Romans are in San Francisco...At least they normally are. However, there are only five children of the 'Big Three' alive, Greek and Roman."

"Big Three?", Bruce asked.

"Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon/Neptune and Hades/Pluto. The three of them are not supposed to have any mortal children at all."

The Others looked confused. Someone asked: "Why?"

"They swore an oath on the river Styx not to have any children after the war which is known to human kind as World War II."  
>While all of them looked perplexed, Steve looked the most perplexed of them all.<p>

"Why that?", he asked.

"Many human wars have a second background in the demigods' world. This war was a fight of the children of Zeus and Poseidon, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill, against Adolf Hitler, son of Pluto and Joseph Stalin, a son of Hades. What had started as a fight between the powerful children of Zeus and Poseidon against their third brother's children, turned in a war between the Greeks and Romans. Also there was a prophecy, that the next child turning 16 would either save or destroy Olympus."

"How old are these children you mentioned?", Luce asked warily.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter is 15 years of age, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, but from the same mother which Zeus himself had forbidden centuries ago, is...difficult. She should be about 23, but due to some...difficulties which is a story for another time, she is 15, and will never be any older. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto is 13, although she technically born about the same time as the Captain. For her half-brother, Nico Di Angelo, there is the same problem, through in a different way. He is 14. The son of Poseidon, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is 17."

"So that stuff already happened?"

Thor nodded.

"What I don't understand", Pepper said, "Is why they have children, if they swore an oath, not to and, if I remember correctly, all have wives."

"The children of Hades/Pluto were born before the pact was made and they were born in March. Their step-mother, Persephone, is away from March until September."

The men (and the women too although they didn't show) understood why Hades (or Pluto) did have children. Them being born in March means that they were convinced in June, when their father's wife was gone three months and would be three more.

"Poseidon tried hard, but he fell in love with a mortal woman and she with him. He still loves her but is happy, that she found a mortal who makes her happy. He regrets he broke the oath, but mainly, because of the dangers his son had to face. Amphrite, Poseidon's wife, ignores him, since their son Triton was born. Which was several millenia ago."

The assembled people understood Poseidon's reasons as well. While he broke the oath, he didn't do it 'just for fun'.

"Zeus/Jupiter however did it out of boredom, as far as I'm aware. And, as I already mentioned, he broke his own law of not convincing a Greek and a Roman Demigod with the same woman."

The Avengers (yes, even Tony) and their friends were slightly disgusted by the actions of the King of the Olympian gods.

"Let's talk about something different please", Jane requests.

The others nodded.

"How about I explain these?", Harry proposed, pointing on the 'abilities' part of the heritage test.

The others nodded (again).

"Okay, Magic, Photographic Memory, Wordless and Wandless Magic are kinda self-explanatory, aren't they? That leaves Parselmouth, Elemental Magic, Metamorphogus, Animagus and, in my case, Master of Death. What do you want to know first?"

"Parselmouth" "Metamorphogus" "Animagus"

"I'll just do them in the order I said, okay?", Harry offered a compromise, which was accepted.

"Parselmouth is a rare ability. Like really, _really_, rare. Only one person outside of this room had this ability in the last century. At least, as far as we know. _I bet with you, no not-Potter, except for Thor, has a clue, what I am saying._"

He was right of course. Thor had his Allspeak, which allowed him to speak each and every language existing. No Potter, except for Harry of course, understood the confusion in the room.

"_What?_", Tony and the sisters asked, unknowingly speaking in the language too, since it was the last thing they heard.

"You-you weren't speaking English. Or any other human language", Rhodney stuttered.

Harry explained: "Parseltounge is the language of the snakes and a Parselmouth is someone born with the ability to speak and understand it.

Next, Elemental Magic. That is the ability to control a certain 'Magical Element'. An Elementalist with enough training is able to manipulate all seven, Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Time and, to a certain point, Spirit. However, if untrained, everyone has a specific Element, he, or she, can control best. In my case, that's Air, in Tony's Fire, in Nat's Water and we'll still have to test Rie.

Now, being a Metamorphogus means, you can do this"

Harry changed his face, so that he looked exactly like Steve (who just happened to sit across him).

"Cool!", the immature siblings (*cough* Rie and Tony *cough*).

Natalie saw the useful aspects already. Being undercover was going to be even easier now.

"Animagus is the ability to change in a certain animal. I'm a phoenix, Tony's a fox, Nat's a snake and Rie really has to get tested. To achieve this goal, most people need about five to seven years, record is three years, by Sirius Orion Black, Peter Asshole Pettigrew and James Charlus Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I decided to throw some stuff in. How do you like it?<strong>

**Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?**

**~Marvelgeek42**


End file.
